Lilies
by rplotkin
Summary: A wedding :


***Sigh* If only things could really happen this way**

**MUCH LOVEEEE to SuperShipper aka aly_gator for the 'beta' you rock my sock!**

* * *

The weather was serene, small clouds floated over head, but the sun shone through. Havoc reeked outside as people prepped and planned. The chairs were placed, the altar built, petals were thrown onto a silk rug that draped over the grass. It smelled of calla lilies and rice. There was a hushed murmur as people hurried, anxious.

Guests arrived, walking around and greeting each other with spontaneous laughter. Drinks were served as the proud parents boasted of the excitement and happiness. They hugged, placing caring hands on shoulders, becoming attached, forming bonds.

Staggering onto the lawn with fans in hand, they sat on the white chairs, their shoes clumping on the grass with each step. Mrs. Hunt welcomed them all, her smile growing with each word. Rustling back to her kitchen she gasped seeing her son in a tux.

Cristina stretched, moving her arms above her head as she allowed the dress to be sprawled over her. Her friends gasped and teared looking at the strapless neckline that showed over her capable chest; they awed over the white sheath silhouette that encompassed the floor. She twirled, even though she felt silly and they wrapped arms over one another to hug. She looked to her bridesmaids in their tea-length dresses. Each with a matte satin wrap and v-neck bodices with draped detail at waist. There was a full layered tulle skirt and matching slim sash at the waist. They looked comfortable, and that was always important to her.

"You look beautiful," Meredith gave her a smile, "And you have both eye brows."

Cristina laughed and the dress swung against her body. As she sat, thinking of her past, she was overcome with emotion. Callie and Izzie left the room giving sympathetic smiles. Meredith sat next to her, wrapping her platinum colored dress under her.

"He's good for you," Mer wrapped her arms around her person, resting her head on her shoulder, "He loves you, like a take a bullet kind of love, loves you."

There was a sigh, and she cringed at the memory of Owen being shot five years before. "He's it for me Mer." Meredith tightened her arms.

There was a small knock on the door and it opened before either of them could answer. Her parents came in, tears already in their eyes. She expected a big tirade, maybe even a speech about how it was her second time and she better not mess it up. Saul stepped forward, "I am very proud of you, Cristina," He smiled, "I'll be sitting and watching you proudly."

They shared and awkward hug and he left the room to take his place in the front row of seats outside. Cristina had decided she didn't want anyone walking her down the aisle; this was a step (a big step) in her adult life and she needed to make that step alone in order to continue on with her life with Owen.

Her mother came closer, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. "What Mama? Is there something wrong with my dress?" Her mother didn't speak, Meredith grinned, moving aside to give them more privacy. "My hair? Makeup? What?" Her voice grew intense, she was getting frustrated.

"You are beautiful," She said shaking her head lightly and allowing the tears to fall down her face. Cristina's eye brows scrunched before she bent to hug her mother. Helen smoothed out the bodice of Cristina's dress and left.

"Wow," Meredith cooed, "That was sweet."

"I know," Cristina's voice showed hints of astonishment. They laughed together before turning to get another look.  
First her eyes scanned over he best friend, the short dress framed her so nicely and her curled hair made her neckline stand out; she smiled before looking over at herself. A loose bun drew the hair out of her face (and off her neck) showing a dab of makeup here and there that Callie had painted on, and earrings that Izzie insisted she should wear. Her heart raced and she felt light headed, this was real, and their were no doubts, but it felt...intense. Meredith steadied her, leveling her down to a foot rest. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Cristina," She tried to stay calm but her voice quivered, "Are we panicking?"

Her eyes closed as Meredith talked to her, brain not comprehending the words, her hands reached up to rub her forehead. Deep breaths, and countless minutes later she popped her eyes open.

"I'm fine."

Meredith wasn't convinced. Cristina's hands shook and she frowned, concentrating on leveling them. Meredith slapped at them, waving a hand in her face, "Hello!" She shot her a look, "Don't look at me like that, it is my job to get you down that aisle so you can finally have your happily ever after...like me." She smirked and Cristina snorted.

"Actually, I think it's my job to get her down the aisle." With that voice her nerves with gone, she sunk into herself.

Meredith smiled, walking over to Owen. "You're really not supposed to see her yet."

He laughed before looking at Meredith, "Traditional isn't always best." She mouthed okay and walked over to her friend. Placing both hands on Cristina's cheeks, she kissed her forehead and left, looking back only to smile.

His hand glided over her shoulder and she spun around to face him, his eyes teared at the sight of her. Beautiful. Cristina stood up, pressing her hands on his chest. "Are you having second thoughts?"

The left corner of her mouth tugged. "No," her head shook, "You?"

His hands moved over hers and his mouth met hers. The wet of his tears dripping onto her face. "Never."

Her arm wrapped through his and he walked, holding her close, to the doors of his old backyard. The crowd turned, only slightly surprised to see the bride and groom walking down the aisle together. The small backyard looked beautiful; adorned in lights and flowers, it gleamed. Some fifteen guests sat watching them, smiles on their face. His mother cried softly into a tissue, and her parents held each other as they watched them. Callie and Izzie smiled, each holding a bouquet of flowers, but it was Meredith who stood tall, flowerless, and crying. Owen wrapped his fingers around hers wrapped as the reached the end of the aisle. Staring into each others eyes they blocked off the world, only speaking to say I do. She hardly realized she was crying.

Head bent, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, her hands clung to his back not wanting to let go.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."


End file.
